Think About It
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Think about it, us. What we could be. What I mean to you. Or do I mean nothing at all? Thoughts on each other. Slight Makorra.


Think About It

Legend of Korra oneshot. Slight Makorra.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Mako sat, staring out the window.

Ever since Korra had admitted she liked him, it had been eating away at him. He loved Asami after all, right? She was beautiful, and yet..she wasn't the same as Korra.

Asami was pretty, and she'd already proven herself to be good in close-combat. Her father had gotten her trained in case, just so his daughter would be safe. But she wasn't a bender. She certainly wasn't anything like the bender Korra was. She was a tough girl, and a good non-bender. But after what her father had done, she seemed unsettled.

She'd recovered, but he still found himself drawn to Korra. Maybe it was because he knew she liked him. In a friendship-way, it hurt to know that he'd broken her heart. He knew, maybe she didn't alway notice it-but he could see the look of hurt that flashed across her face when she saw him with Asami.

She held her head high though, and acted as though she couldn't see it. She pretended that the kisses meant nothing, and the touches didn't exist, and she walked right past all the sweet nothings he whispered to Asami.

Korra-she was one of a kind. She did get along with Asami. She'd smile and talk with her, like they were really getting along. And he could often tell that she was making an effort not to hold anything against him. But even so, he could see the way she still glanced at him and Asami.

Even when she did try to hide it, he could see it wasn't invisible to her. She could see them, just as easily as he could see her. When he caught her looking, she would only turn her head away, her blue eyes fixating on something 'more interesting', he was sure.

There was no doubting it though. The envy was there, and the jealousy would spark. At the slightest touch, or the smallest kiss. She would let her gaze flicker up to him, her eyes almost accusing before the hurt darkened her eyes for just an instant, before she was turning away.

He could tell Asami things, but some things he could tell Korra that he couldn't tell Asami. They were a team though, the Fireferrets. And as he'd said before, it wasn't a good idea to date a team mate.

So why was he noticing her now? Not that he hadn't seen or noticed her before. Her blue eyes could captivate him, and she was a strong fighter.

She had wit, and she wasn't afraid to just be herself. She never worried about being pretty and was nothing like royalty. She wasn't afraid to be a tomboy. She was bold, with a strength not only in her bending. But she was a strong person.

She was fearless. The only thing she had ever feared was love. She loved Mako, and she had feared his reply. Now, it was too late-at least in her eyes.

Nevertheless, that didn't keep her from hiding some secrets. But it wasn't like he could go tell her he liked her, which he didn't. He already was with Asami.

She had always been smart, done the right thing. So why, why had she told him that she liked him? Why did she expect a relationship?

Korra shook her head, staring across the Republic City, where the soft, golden lights shone brightly. She watched as the last orange-yellow lights began to fade, as the sun set.

She sat, her legs held up against her body, her head resting on her arm. She knew that it had been a bad idea. So why had she even bothered? She knew that for Tenzin's wife, it had worked.

But, she'd forgotten that Tenzin was someone different from Mako. Where Mako was headstrong, and had a subdued fire, Tenzin was calm and peaceful. She lowered her head further.

Bolin was her friend. She loved him-as a friend alone. He was nice, funny, and she could be his friend. He was hilarious, and could make her laugh.

She could still be who she was with him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Bolin was Mako's brother...and anything that had to do with Mako brought up Asami.

Her reminder as to why she couldn't be with him.

Because she was playing with fire. And he knew, that as much as she drove him crazy, he liked her.


End file.
